


in a storm

by ibuiltthesunforyou



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibuiltthesunforyou/pseuds/ibuiltthesunforyou
Summary: “ It was a freedom that all she had to be was Trini’s. ” soft trimberly
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	in a storm

“You won’t remember it anyway.” That’s what came from one of their first conversations, bitter, and a little bitchy. 

Now? Kimberly can’t imagine not remembering Trini Gomez. Mostly because of the amount of times that name had tumbled from her lips. It seemed to be a constant; whether it was a cry, a moan, a beg. She couldn’t get enough of the taste of Trini on her lips.

And now, in the dead of night, the smell of the girl’s black rose perfume and cinnamon candles, engulfing her, she was saying it again. Saying it as her hands threaded through long black hair, unstyled and mussed from Kimberly’s complete and utter inability to stop hearing that sound Trini makes when she pulls it. 

She feels smothered and surrounded and warm, and safe. Trini’s soft breaths were against her neck, the girl’s arms curled under Kimberly’s shoulders. There’s only a grunt in response, and Kim’s laugh makes the shorter girl look up. 

And Kimberly wonders if it’s possible to melt into the mattress at the look in her eyes. 

It makes her think about the warmth that’d surrounded her when she’d watched Trini rip her ruined locker off of its hinges, not letting the world get to them.

Thinks about how it felt the first time Trini pinned her to the floor during training and how her knees weren’t strong enough to get up. 

Times like these, they were not Kimberly- fallen from grace cheerleader (and kind of a bitch) Hart, or Trini, crazy girl, Gomez. They were Kim, and Trini, and that’s it.

It was a freedom that all she had to be was Trini’s. A freedom that must’ve shown in her eyes because when Trini kisses her, it’s soft. It still makes her feel like there’s a coil furling in her belly, but it’s soft. The kind of careful that makes her chest arch up into the girl, her hands tugging just slightly at dark hair, trying to keep herself from ripping any out. 

Trini’s hands change positions, moving down her shoulders and running along her back, her nails grazing the skin. They are just soft enough not to reopen the cuts that were placed there by those same fingernails. 

“I-“ Kimberly starts against her lips, but her words are too jumbled in her mind, her entire being focusing on the priority of kissing Trini until she couldn’t breathe. 

It wasn’t as if she was over controlled already, and when Trini was added to the equation? She was downright turbulent. 

After a moment, she’s above Trini, staring down at dark brown eyes. Her breaths are a little rough, and her hands are pinned on either side of Trini’s face, curled into the sheets and pressing indents into the mattress. 

“I don’t want to wake up without you.” It’s a little confusing, in that moment. It sounds like a statement, not a plea, which would be strange considering that when they weren’t dozing off in Kimberly’s empty home, the taller girl was sneaking through the window and staying with Trini all the way up to their first class together. 

Kimberly was good at talking people in circles, making justifications, and even just talking people into things. But right now, she couldn’t find the words to tell Trini Gomez that, recently, without warning, her world had ceased revolving around the sun, and had started instead, spinning around Trini.

The smaller girl was rightly confused, nodding as her legs tangled around Kim’s hips. “Yeah, okay. Not going anywhere.” 

Kim’s head drops, just slightly, her eyes closing as she tried to put together her words. “That’s not what I mean.” 

“Then what do you mean princess?” 

The sweet nickname makes Kim look up again and Trini’s hands move up to tug short, choppy locks away from their faces. “I mean I don’t ever want to wake up without you.” Her words feel less scattered now, and her body rests on Trini’s fully, receiving a comfortable sigh from the girl under her. 

“You said that.” 

“I don’t want to wake up without you. Because when I wake up in the morning the first thing I think about is how lucky I am that you’re in my arms. The first thing I know is that I’m where I’m supposed to be. I’m trying to say that sleeping next to you at night isn’t just something nice. It’s the axis my world turns on.” 

And Trini’s speechless. It’s not as much of a feat for her than others, considering she prefers to keep her words sparse and careful. But it’s not her regular silence. It’s the clear and beautiful way Kimberly Hart turns her mind to putty. 

“Pretty words from a pretty girl.” She responds softly, no bite to her sarcasm, and a sweet smile on her lips. 

“Just saying the truth.” 

Trini remembers the snapping matches, the push and pull of anger between them. Of Kimberly trying and failing to be kind. Like when she didn’t even know how long she was at Angel Grove, yet confidently saying she’d been there for a month in front of all the Rangers. 

  
  


And now, this girl, the mighty pink ranger was wrapped around her little finger. There was a slight swell of pride, even as she admitted to herself that the feeling was increasingly mutual. 

In that moment, under Kimberly’s eyes and body, trapped between Trini’s bed and the girl, the yellow ranger tugged back on her girlfriend’s hair. “Say it more.” 

And she swears she almost saw Kimberly’s eyes twinkle. 

Before Trini can recover, she feels lips on her neck, and Kim’s face gets hidden from view. “When you look at me, it’s like everything falls into place.” Those sweet, sensual words are a complete opposite from the way Kim’s teeth are coaxing bruises out of Trini’s skin. And the beginning of her next sentence is cut off by a moan that fills the whole room. 

“And god, your voice. It’s like heaven and hell wound together and makes me so happy and so wet at the same time.” Her lips trail down Trini’s chest, her hand pulling down at her yellow shirt to allow for more skin to be exposed. But what little control she had was slipping, and after one rough tug the shirt was in tatters. There was a happy little growl as she let her tongue sneak out, running along the slope of her stomach. Her skin was warm and soft and made Kimberly keen for more. 

Her sweet kisses turned to hunger and by the time she’d calmed down Trini was quivering beneath her, covered in fresh red marks, letting out rough little gasps and staring up at the ceiling wondering what she did to have Kimberly Hart completely decimating her composure without even going beneath her waistline. 

It was times like that Kim felt the stars align above them, the same stars that’d chosen in time and space to have them meet under the same sky. She rested her cheek against the skin, blunt nails scratching at her scalp making her eyes flutter. 

When Trini tugged at her, she moved up, like tides to the beach. 

She knew that rationally, when she looked into Trini’s eyes, the world didn’t stop. She knew that the storm brewing inside had nothing to do with weather. She knew that they were just two girls, in a quiet room, and nothing they did had any effect on the push and pull of the world around them.

But god, the way Trini made her feel made it not matter, even for a second. And as she captures her lips and lets out a moan that’s full of all the words she hasn’t said yet. 


End file.
